It is known to remotely connect a computer system to a vehicle for many purposes. In one example, the remote system is coupled to a vehicle device through a mobile calling connection such as a cellular or digital phone call. In another example, paging communications or a mobile packet data network are used. The vehicle is then either provided instructions, data or objects from the remote station, and provides information to the remote station. These types of services are known as telematics services.
In another known example, a short-range wireless connection is made to a vehicle device. For example, a home computer is connected over a short-range wireless network connection to a vehicle that can be used to synchronize music files stored on a vehicle playback system with those stored on the home computer. Additionally, telematics services may be provided over short-range connections if a connection is available.
In these known examples, the vehicle is considered either a mobile unit for which connections are made for specific purposes or a node on a mobile network.